Alois x Ciel: Papercut
by Osavia
Summary: Alois comes back from a trip and decides to pay Ciel a visit. The young master doesn't want to be disturbed when signing documents and it soon gets boring for the blonde. When he decides to spice up things by playing a joke on Ciel the young master instead cuts himself on a paper. Alois gets worried and decides that he wants to make up for it. ONESHOT


**Alois x Ciel: Papercut  
Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native tongue.**

**Warning  
This is yaoi (boy x boy) so if you don't like it, don't read.**

**Disclaimer  
I don't own Ciel, Alois, Sebastian, or any of the characters in Kuroshitsuji. Toboso Yana does. Nor do I own the picture to this fanfiction, I simply googled it.**

Ciel sat beside his desk in his room, the sun outside sending its sparkling rays through the window. He had been sitting there all day, just reading and signing documents.  
A knock on the door was heard, then a gentle voice said:  
"It's time for tea, bocchan."  
"Come in, Sebastian." The earl said monotonously. As commanded, the servant opened the door and walked inside. The raven haired demon held a tray containing a big porcelain cup filled with tea. The cup had a delicate pattern of blue roses, and the steam from the beverage smelled delicious. Carefully he put the tray down on the desk.  
"It's earl grey, extra sweet as you requested." The butler said.  
"You are excused." The earl said without even lifting his head.  
Sebastian bowed and then walked out of the room, closing the door after him. Ciel lifted the teacup and took a sip. It tasted even better than it smelled. Sebastian really knew how to make tea.  
The birds outside was chirping, and dreamingly ciel looked outside. How nice it would be to feel the warm wind that rustled the trees. But paperwork was still left, and with a sigh he continued with it.

"You shouldn't disturb the young master." Ciel heard his butler say from downstairs.  
"Are you giving me orders, servant?" An angry voice said and then his door was thrown open. A bit surprised the earl turned around as he was met with an irritating sight.  
"Ciel!" A blond haired boy screamed happily and came running towards him. The marine-haired boy sighed loudly as the other one embraced him tightly.  
"Alois Trancy." He stated irritated. "Let go of me."  
"Have you missed me?" The blonde asked excited. The boy had been on a trip for a few weeks, and Ciel had quite enjoyed the solitude.  
"Not really."  
"Well that's a shame. Because I missed you." He tried to hug him again.  
"I have work to do, so leave." The earl said, pushing the other one away.  
"You are not fun~" Alois pouted.  
"I don't want to be either. Now leave." Ciel said angered.  
"I won't. Not until you have played with me." Alois teased.  
"Then you'll have to wait for a long time." He muttered.  
The blonde boy went over to Ciel's bed and sat down. A smooth blueish bedspread covered it, and softly Alois placed his hand on it.  
Ciel took another sip of his tea and then continued reading.

"Ciel~" Alois said after a few minutes, but he didn't get an answer.  
"This is boring.." The blonde one muttered.  
Suddenly he got up from the bed and slowly went towards Ciel.  
"Boo!" He screamed while shaking the boy's shoulders.  
"ALOIS." Ciel said enraged. Thanks to him he had now cut his forefinger on the paper. The blonde boy noticed, and looked at him with worried eyes.  
"I-I'm really sorry Ciel. I just wanted to have some fun." He said swallowing loudly. The earl closed his eyes. A drop of crimsoncoloured blood was sipping out of the cut.  
"..Are you okay?"  
The earl continued keeping his eyes closed and simply ignored him. Slowly Alois went towards him and kneeled beside him.  
"I'm the one who caused it so.. Please let me make up for it."  
He reached his hand out and quickly grasped the earl's arm before he could pull it away. Then Alois pulled the hand towards his mouth and slowly licked the fingertip.  
"Alois..?" Ciel asked surprised, opening his eyes. Instead of answering the boy put all of the finger inside of his mouth.  
"Wh-What are you doing Alois?"  
The blonde boy now started sucking roughly and occasionally traced the fingertip with his tounge. Some faint moans could be heard from the boy. His eyes were closed and a bit painful look was on his face. Another moan escaped Alois mouth.  
The marine-haired earl noticed something peculiar: his own trousers seemed to tighten. With wide eyes Ciel understood why. He was getting hard watching Alois lick his finger. This time a moan escaped the earl's lips. The blonde boy opened his eyes and watched Ciel faschinated. He was getting sweaty and breathed rather heavily. The blonde dropped his gaze and then saw a big bulge in the earl's trousers.  
"..Ciel.." He whispered surprised.  
The earl looked away blushing with halflidded eyes. Smiling, Alois gave the finger a final long lick and then let go of the hand. At least the blood had stopped from leaking out. Ciel didn't really know what to do, he didn't want him to stop but couldn't say it. He wouldn't put aside his dignity.  
Slowly Alois traced his smooth hand along Ciel's leg. The earl gulped as the other one rubbed circles at his thighs with the thumb.  
"Ah.." The earl whimpered faintly.  
Then Alois lighty placed his hand on the bulge, running his fingers along it.  
"Ciel.." He moaned seductively.  
"I didn't know that you liked me this much." Alois teased.  
"I-I don't." Ciel said stubbornly.  
"Well.. This thing-" Alois lightly kneaded the bulge "-says something else."  
"Ah-" The earl put up his hand to cover his mouth.  
"Take away your hand Ciel~" The blonde boy said with a pout. When he didn't do as he wanted Alois started to knead gently again. He reached for the hand in Ciel's face and pulled it down. An embarassing and questioning gaze looked upon Alois.  
"I want to hear you." He whispered seductively. The marinehaired boy pressed his eyes shut and moaned.  
"That's right Ciel.." Alois said growing hard himself. "Moan for me." Slowly the zipper to the earl's trousers was unzipped, and with a flushed face Ciel started to pant.  
"You sure seem to be eager down here." A little damp spot had appeared on the underwear, and slowly Alois rubbed circles on the tip with his thumb. Immediately Ciel twitched, which made Alois smirk mischievously.  
"A-Alois.." An unsure voice squeaked.  
"Just relax Ciel, and I'll do the rest.. Just for you.." He whispered.  
Alois grabbed the hem of the underwear and put his fingers inside. Another squeak came out as the boxers were ripped off.  
"I said it wouldn't take long time until we played Ciel~"

**If you liked it please review! It means much to me :D**


End file.
